The Monster of Carson Middle School
by DemonicImpact
Summary: Kagome and Sango were living the lives of normal rich kids, until they meet an evil dog like monster that's out to destroy Kagome! Now their lives are a living horror! Then another strange character comes along...
1. The Haunted Middle School

Hey, guys, it's me, .Lettuce Mew Gurl! I based this story on a nightmare my friend/ enemy Ariel had. Sango is based her (except for how she looks), Kagome is based on Kristin (one of my best friends), and a girl that's gonna come along soon, Winona, is based on me. My friend Ariel and I always fought over my friend Kristin, and when Kristin became sick, or was absent from school or something, Ariel and I were tight! Now, half of this story (like living in SC and the clubhouse, and the huge house and stuff) was all my idea, but the horror part, and the school, was all Ariel's dream (hey, I have to give some credit to my friends!). Now, enjoy the story!

**Chapter One**

**The Haunted Middle School**

It had begun a regular, horrorless summer. The very first afternoon of the summer, I had come back from my long journey back from my parting 7th grade classes. I got a snack, ate dinner, played, and fought with my older brother a little, nothing out of the ordinary. No phone calls at all, with the exception of some of my friends. No packages, no weird notes, no people staring, nothing!

Nothing.

Nothing to warn me of what was soon to come.

It was a dark and stormy night, like most of the summer days in the Carolinas. The thunder, lightning , rain. All of it is blocked away from my sleeping state. All those things came as small points in my life. They never woke me up, disturbed me, disrupted me, or came as a burden. I've lived in and around thunderstorms all of my life, and that is the reason I was alarmed when I suddenly shot awake.

_Do I need to go to the bathroom, or am I thirsty? No, neither. _

I started to sit up but something just seemed to be pulling me back down. So I thumped back down on the bed, wondering why I didn't want to get up. Just then, I heard a small noise. It sounded like when my dog, Zeus, whimpered. Only not as faint and quiet. It sounded as though it were a monster in distress. More like my teacher scraping her nails across the chalkboard. I slowly turned my head to the side of the bed that wasn't against the wall. There I saw a dog.

_I swear I put Zeus outside!_

However, the shape of this dog wasn't my 5-month year old puppy. It was much larger and the posture was broader. Just then, a flash of lightning lit up the room. Then I saw what must've held me back before. This was no ordinary dog, this was a-a-a thing! It's black fur and red eyes glistened in the lightning. Then I saw something even worse than it's color, it had knives for its ears and feet!

_This must be a dream!_

But if it was, why was there a very real, sharp pain in my stomach?

_Maybe I'm hungry._

But the pain was far worse than a simple hunger pain. Either I haven't eaten for a week, or there is a knife sticking through my belly.

_A knife!_

I slowly directed my eyes to my belly.

I gasped.

There, right in my belly button was a big, gaping hole, and pouring from it was a thick, dark and red liquid.

With the next flash of white light, I saw a wet and slimy looking substance around the hole. With the next, the creature was gone. With the next, I was not conscious to see.

The next morning was sunny, with the storm gone and the salty scent of the ocean was looming in the air, I knew for sure that this was going to be a perfect day. I got up and glanced at my room. It was a nice room. Complete with an upstairs bathroom (only accessible from my room), and a balcony.

To get ready for the first and most beautiful day of the summer, I climbed up the ladder to my balcony and then another to get to the bathroom. My bathroom was very unusual. Its door was a slide open door on the floor, it slid open and led to my beautiful bathroom. It is decorated with moons, black foxes (my favorite animal), and black cats (my other favorite animal). It was anything but cutesy and frolicy. The walls are painted black and orange (my two favorite colors), and there is a large window with a black shade pulled over it.

I love the darkness. I don't know how, why, or when it started. I just know I love it, one way or another. I know everyone at school thinks I'm a witch or gothic. Even though my best friends, Kagome and Su insist otherwise. I wish I knew my real reputation, but unfortunately, I don't.

So I pulled the door shut quietly behind me ,and my eyes automatically adjusted to the dark.

That's another thing that scares me, my eyes adjust to the darkness 10x faster than they do to light. Ever since my parents got used to the idea, my mom stopped turning the lights on in the morning to wake me up for school.

So, like a cat, I moved swift and quiet across my bathroom floor. I turned the night light on that was in a plug by my sink. For if I turned the lights on after I had already closed the door, my eyes would be devastated.

So I flicked the switched on and watched the room become dimly illuminated with yellow light. I brushed my hair and teeth, went to the bathroom and I did every day at the exact same time, took a shower, and then went back to my bedroom to get dressed.

My bedroom was also dimly light, but with several lamps. For it was a lot bigger. My parents had gotten a few of the installed in the wall so that my whole room was lighten, but not too bright.

I went over to my dark blue dresser, which was colored the same as almost everything I own. I pulled out my bathing suit and slipped it on under my tight zip on shirt and a short blue skirt on top of black spandex shorts.

I tied on my bandana and opened my door to downstairs, which was exactly like the one to my bathroom, and walked down my twisting staircase.

I ran as I often do into the kitchen. It is a different run, I glide on my tippy toes putting one foot in front of the other.

I slid onto the tile floor and came to a stop right on the end of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Sitting on the island was a freshly baked batch of chocolate chip muffins.

"Hey, honey!" my mom waved at the black blob whizzing around the kitchen.

"Hey mum, sup?"

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Off to the beach!"

"Ours, or public?"

"Ours!" I replied. I usually hated company (with the exception of my best friends Kagome, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, Sissy (who's real name is Whitney, but we nicknamed her sissy because she is one!), Mutsumi, and Su), so I mostly took a long stroll or swim at our beach.

There were all sorts of awesome stuff to do. I mostly surfed or raced myself up and down the width of the deeper waters. I loved to raft and take an individual paddleboat out there, even though my mom detested me going into deep waters, for fear I would drown.

"I can swim fine mom, and I know the ocean from here to the island like the back of my hand. I even named some of the fish I pass by every day!" I had said when I was younger, and that was when I was younger!

Now I pretty much know the whole ocean like the back of my hand.

It's nice to be spoiled!

Therefore, I grabbed my one-person paddleboat and paddled off the porch into the deep, vast, ocean. Since our house is slightly perched over the ocean, our back porch is the dock. So, we just grab a boat and take off. The paddleboat is quite nice for a small paddleboat. It has an extra motor, just in case the pedals break or I get tired. It also has a roof, and it has a small fan and cushiony seats, made for summer alone time.

Just then, I was thinking about what I would do all summer, when I remembered. It just kind of hit me like a splash of ice water. I remembered the night before, when a dog like creature stood over me in my dreams. I quickly lifted my shirt to see that absolutely nothing was wrong with my belly.

_I swear it wasn't a dream!_ I thought as I sailed on.

As soon as I got to the island, I securely tied the boat to the dock and jumped into a small hole. It was the hole that led to me and my friend's clubhouse. I soon met the pole for sliding into the underground fort.

The fort isn't too much bigger than my room. It's kind of like one of those secret hero and heroine lairs you see in the movies. Only not as high tech and crime fighting related. It has a couch, a video camera screen to watch for intruders who might find out we had a radical clubhouse on a small island off the coast of Myrtle beach. We also had a very tight security system. As we ran our hands down the sliding pole, our security system runs a check on our DNA. If the check doesn't match, it locks the place down and sets off a silent alarm that goes off in each of our rooms. It also has a flat screen computer and all sorts of cold drinks (and hot drinks during the winter), we could survive eating in there for weeks!

So, I slid into the expensive hideout to find Kagome and Su sleeping in Mutsumi's room.

We each have our own small bedroom with a few essentials. A bed, chairs, a place to relax by yourself, and so forth.

I closed the metal door of her room, on that door there is her name etched in thick block letters.

All of our rooms have a special name. Mine is the moonlight room, Mutsumi's is the opal room, Kagome was the flower room, Sissy's is the amethyst room, and Su's is the meow room.

My room is called the moonlight room because it is decorated as my real room is, with dark colors, moons, and stars, it was dimly lit, like so.

I went into my room and sat on my retro chair, quite like the one in my real room. I grabbed one of the Salem Witch Trials books and sat down peacefully to read. I had barely sat down to the book when Sissy burst into my room.

"Ya ever heard of knocking?" I asked without even looking up.

"Aren't you coming swimming with us?"

She had won. I marked my place and kissed the book goodbye. "You win. You'd better be glad I wore my swimsuit under this!"

"You have some here anyways!" She reminded me.

So, I took off my clothes and slipped on my bathing suit skirt. Then I took off out the door.

Our island is very small, it is only 2 miles long and wide. That is the reason we got to name it. We named it Moonlight Isle. We named it that because I am the leader of our group, and they said I should be the one to name it. Also because they all thought it was a cool and unique name. The weirdest part is, my brother doesn't even know a single thing about the island or the clubhouse. To keep the clubhouse a secret, we use codenames to explain what we're doing.

My codename is Goth-Gurl368. Su's is Monkey445. Sissy's is WitchRU2?. Mutsumi's is Angel442. Last, Kagome's is FlowerGurl24/7. The clubhouse also has a codename, it is GMWAF (Gumwaf), it stands for all of our codenames put together.

We each have small communicators, we call them Songs, because my name is Sango.

I grabbed my surfboard that was stashed by the exit, which could only be opened from the inside, so I could catch some waves while I was out there.

My surfboard is my life, I use it every day, even on weekdays. One time my brother snapped it, and my whole family covered their eyes as I punched him in the gut. He couldn't breath for a minute and he was down for the rest of the day. My parents grounded me from my surfboard for a month, but the satisfaction of punching my older brother was still sweet (Hey, I didn't have a surfboard to ride on anyways!).

I pushed the door open, which let out just inside a thick brush. I pushed, pulled, and tugged my way through the brush, and then I ran out onto the beach where my friends were. Kagome and Mutsumi were already surfing. Sissy was working on her tan (and no matter how long she does, I'll always be tanner than her), and Su was climbing a tree.

"Yes! It's summer!" The woman on the radio was saying.

_Yes! It is summer!_ I though as I stared at the sky which was bluer than all blues, and the ocean, which was bluer than all skies.

I took a deep breath, and ran for the water. My short black hair was blowing in the wind.

Did I ever tell you about my hair? My black hair is the most annoying part of me. It doesn't grow right. The front of it grows perfect, but the further back you go, the shorter my hair is. When it would finally grow long, I would cut it so it was all even, then my annoying back hair would stop growing for a few months and never keep up with the rest of my hair.

So, (back to me surfing), I paddled out to the ocean just as I saw the perfect wave. Then I said, "Kagome! Mutsumi! Look at this mammoth!"

They both gaped at the 4-story wave.

I began to paddle toward it. "Here we go!"

We stood up on our boards and rode the wave of our lives.

I flashed a glance at Sissy and Su. Su almost fell out of her tree, and Sissy was peering over her sunglasses at us.

I let out a satisfying screech as the wave, crashing into the ocean, barely missed us.

Sissy shot up from where she was sitting and swam over to us. Su dropped from her tree and did the same.

"Ohmigod!" Sissy said at us as she grabbed onto Mutsumi's surfboard.

"That was AWESOME!!!" Kagome exclaimed. "We haven't ridden a wave like that in like, forever!"

I sighed and dropped headfirst into the cool water.

_Wow! It's so refreshing! _

I slowly floated to the surface in a back floating position. Mutsumi and Kagome did the same.

"It's so soothing." Kagome sighed.

Su and Sissy stared at us with unblinking eyes until they shrugged and decided to join the party. It wasn't until another big wave practically drowned us that we finally swam back ashore.

"We should go further into shore so we don't float into sea." Sissy suggested. So, we all paddled to shore.

"I have an idea!" said Su, who rarely had ideas.

"I'd better be good!" Sissy flattened her towel out onto the beach.

Su growled. "Why don't we all lay just on the edge of the shore and let the water gently roll over us? It's a good way to relax, and work on you're tan."

"Now you're speakin my language!" Sissy smiled and nodded. "Good idea, Su!"

Su smiled.

So, we lay there for thirty minutes, until the tide cam in. Then we all got up, coughing and giggling. Sissy quickly snatched up her towel, so it wouldn't get wet.

Then we all moved up to the new shoreline and lay down. We did this for about another hour, then we got up and dried off.

"I never thought Su would come up with such a good idea!" Mutsumi complemented.

Su blushed.

"Why don't we all go up to my house!" Kagome suggested.

"Kagome and Sango are best friends and then both live right by the island. Isn't that funny?" Sissy asked.

"Hello! We met on the island!" I reminded them.

So, we all got on Kagome's motorboat, which was much better than all of our paddleboats merged together.

It has a room (the control room) with enough space for 4 people. And there was, outside the room, a small Jacuzzi, comfortable seats to rest and nap on, and lots of cools drinks.

We were all (except Kagome, who was driving) spread around on the deck relaxing and enjoying ourselves. Since we all just got out of the salty ocean, we were in the Jacuzzi washing and rinsing our hair thoroughly with shampoo and conditioner.

"This _is _the best summer day of my life!" I said, obviously startling the others.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"I told myself this was gonna be the best summer day of my life when I woke up this morning." I explained.

However, that was only midday, that night, I saw the creature again.

**The next day**

That morning I shot out of bed. Unlike the morning before, I remembered every second of the night before. Today was clear again, and last night was stormy again. Also unlike yesterday, I had a feeling today would be a long, lonely day.

To try to keep this from happening, I dialed Kagome's phone number immediately, without even knowing if it was light out.

The phone ran, and rang, and rang until finally Kagome's mom picked up. "Hello?"

"HI Mrs. Hiragashi! This is Sango, is Kagome available?" I was always so polite over the phone, ever since I was little.

"Yes, hold on Sango dear."

Then I heard her calling Kagome down.

Finally, she answered. "Hello?"

Immediately I asked, "Can you come out?"

"Um, Sango, you do know it's 7:00 in the morning, right?"

I looked at my clock beside my bed on my end table. It was, as she said, seven o'clock. "I have another one of my feelings." I announced.

That was one thing that made me special. I could just tell when something good or bad was about to happen. I could tell if it was sunny, or cloudy or rainy. However, I couldn't see into the future (It's like I could see the present and past but not the future, you know).

"What's this one about?" She asked, curiously.

"I have this feeling I am going to be very lonely today. Or something like that." I explained.

"OH, well, you aren't. If we are going someplace, I will find a way to stay at home, no matter what!" She declared, as if she had planned it all out.

"Thanks, Kagome, and if it's something you want to do, I wont hold you back!"

"Thanks to you too, Sango." Kagome thanked me.

We ended our conversation and planned to go to the ice cream shop for some nice and refreshing, ice cream cones.

So I went to her house to pick her up. I rode on my motorized scooter so we could get there faster.

"Hi Mrs. Hiragashi!" I waved as I walked into the house.

Soon enough Kagome was ready to go at the door.

"So, are we going to ride or walk?" She asked.

"I vote ride!"

_And we're off!!!_

Kagome got one of her helmets and hopped on the back of my scooter.

We rode our scooters all over town so the ice cream would be nice and refreshing.

When we finally stopped, we parked my scooter in front of the shop.

"What can I get ya hon?" a lady at the counter asked.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream cone." I said.

"And I want a vanilla with nuts!" Kagome replied.

I winced at the thought of nuts. "How can you stand it?" I asked her.

"What? Nuts? How can you not stand it? They're delicious!" She joyously licked her ice cream.

I shuddered.

We left my scooter locked at the shop and went for a walk around town.

"I should've brought Kawaii!" I said. "She loves ice cream on walks."

Kawaii is my black cat. She is two years old yet still a kitten. She has beautiful emerald green eyes and is the smartest and most sly cat I know. Best of al, her fur shines blue in the light and her eyes gold at night.

"Wouldn't Zeus?"

"Yea, but he's way too hyper. He'd pull us all the way to Vegas and back!"

We both burst out with laughter.

I don't know how many cats like walks or ice cream!" Kagome smiled from ear to ear.

"Probably one in history."

We laughed again.

As we walked, we talked, gossiped, and slurped up our ice cream. We talked about our old friend Kayco.

"She looked so retarded that day she cut her hair and crimped it so much it looked like she had an Afro!" I was saying. "We should do our hair like that every November fourth and celebrate Kafro day!" (Kayco and Afro mixed).

Laughter.

"My..." laughter, "cheeks hurt..." laughter, "from all the..." Blah blah, "LAUGHING!!!"

more laughter until we couldn't breath anymore. Then we walked in silence.

After a while of walking we came up to a creepy old man with a black dog, and I noticed it also had red eyes. I jolted my head to its feet, normal paws.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Kagome asked. "You're face looks pale."

"I- yea, it's just- never mind. I'll tell you later."

Later came soon enough.

We had finished our ice cream and were heading home. I was just hoping Kagome would forget about what I said, when she said, "So, what was up with before?"

I almost fell off the scooter when I said, "Later, still."

"When we get home?"

"Whatever." I sighed.

We went into my house to tell her about, the thing. We climbed onto my balcony, I sat on my computer chair, and she sat on my windowsill.

"Sooo???"

Sooo I started.

I told her about the monster, the knife, and the hole in my stomach that seemed so real but disappeared the next day. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope, to tell you the truth. What really made you white out?"

"That's what really made me white out!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll have a sleepover at your house tonight. If we see this 'creature', then I'll believe you." Kagome said, matter-of-factly.

"We'll have to stay awake, though, and I can't guarantee results if it isn't stormy."

"Kagome looked at me, "Why?"

"Because every time I saw it, it was dark and stormy, and maybe it won't come if it sees you here with me." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'd better get ready then."

That night we got all of our stuff packed and got our sleeping space ready (which was on my queen sized water bed, by the way). Our parents said we could have a sleepover, and that is what we did. We brought up popcorn, candy, soda, and the works.

"This is gonna be the best!" Kagome was hopping all over the room.

"This isn't just about having fun, you know. We've gotta keep our eyes open for the monster, too." I reminded her.

"Yea, but I'm having a hard time believing that sham story. That's one of the last things on my mind right now. Come midnight, then I'll be worried, all right?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever. For now, we've got to get this all set up. Let's get our night clothes on!"

"It's only six."

"I know, but my nightclothes are a lot more comfortable than my regular clothes." I looked down at my black and purple skirt with a black tank top.

"Well, okay." Kagome smiled and got her clothes out.

My nightclothes are a black spatgettie strap shirt that shows my belly, and the bottoms are black 'boy's underwear' looking short shorts outlined in bright orange.

"Cute nightclothes!" Kagome nodded in approval at my nightclothes.

"Thanks! Yours are cute too!"

Kagome's nightclothes have longs sleeves on one side, and it's sleeveless on the other. The front of them says punk, and the main colors are black and pink (hey, she loves dressing like a punk, and I love dressing like a Goth, because I am a Goth even though I hate to admit it). Her bottoms are tight pants that have four cloths dangling down at the bottom.

"Thanks!" Kagome blushed.

She had her short black hair held up in curls and put back in a headband.

"Cute hair too!" I complimented her.

"Thanks again! I always put it up like this before I go to bed."

"All right then."

"So, what are we gonna watch tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Um, how does Jeepers Creepers sound?"

"No way! I hate horror movies!" Kagome shook her head violently.

"Please!!!"

"Okay. But I get to choose next."

**Four hours later**

"How did we end up watching three horror movies in a row???" Kagome squealed.

"Um, because I like scary stuff!"

"Well I hate scary stuff!"

"Too bad!" I crossed my arms like my usual bratty self.

"Humph."

After the movie was over Kagome forced me to watch her movie, a drama called 'Love Don't Cost a Thing' about a world that girls were sold away as sex toys.

"Wow! This movies so full of excitement and drama! I hate excitement and drama." I grunted.

"Just shut up and watch the movie!"

**At midnight (12:24)**

"Okay, um, Sango, I don't think anything's gonna show up." Kagome sighed.

"If we go to sleep, maybe it will."

"Dude! If I wake up with a hole in my stomach I'm gonna sue you!" Kagome scowled as she went to bed.

When we did wake up, I found the dog sitting next to my bed.

I felt a scream forcing it's way up my through. However, the only thing I could muster was, "Kagome Wake up!"

"What?"

Did I ever mention how light Kagome sleeps? I mean, one time I woke her up by closing the door lightly when I went to the bathroom! Isn't that weak?

"He's here!" I whispered/ squealed/ screamed.

"Who's here? My dad?" Kagome turned over, but once she saw the glowing eyes of the monster she froze. "Oh, that."

I slowly got up and stood in front of the monster. It stood up on its hind legs and slashed me across the belly. It gave me insufferable pain.

"Jesus Christ!" I whispered.

Kagome screamed.

"Grrrr!" the monster squinted at us.

"What did we ever do to you?" I asked obviously mad at him.

"No kidding." Kagome was shaking.

"Why don't you go away and leave us alone?" I growled.

The monster bolted out of my room, scratched my floor door open and dropped down the stairs.

"Let's follow it!" I grabbed Kagome and ran after the thing.

"Follow it?! I don't like fake horror, much less real horror!" Kagome tugged away from my tight grip.

"Hm? Suit yourself!" I let go of her and ran after.

Kagome started to sit down on my bed for a few seconds, then she rolled her eyes and ran after me. "Wait for me!"

"Come, on Kagome!" I said as I finished putting my helmet for my mini motorcycle on. "Grab yours!"

"Hm!" Kagome walked over to my garage and took out her motorcycle. "Let's go!"

Kagome's mini motorcycle could to up to forty miles per hour! It is black and pink, and the license plate says SPOILDBRT-247. My motorcycle can also go up to forty, it is all black with a little bit of red outlining it. It has red Japanese symbols on the front that mean hot rod! My license plate says GOTHGRL-XJ9.

We rode our motorcycles in the direction the monster went, we turned left, and followed it.

"There it is!" She pointed to a black dog with red eyes and knives for legs.

_Yep, that's it._

"Follow it!" I kicked it into high gear and went after it.

It ran and took another left, it was a dirt road. Once we got down that dirt road there was a big building. It didn't look old and broken down, like most creepy settings, it just looked like a four story brick building with a deserted playground, tennis court, and basketball court. It had a parking lot, and it looked like a brand new red sports car was parked in the front.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say this is our middle school." I frowned at the building.

"Um, Sango, this is our middle school." Kagome looked at the building with wide eyes.

Just then, it started to rain. It rained and rained and rained. It was just like any normal thunderstorm.

"Great, now our bikes are gonna get rained on." I banged my fist on the speedometer.

"Why don't we pull them under the covered picnic grounds." Kagome slowly moved in towards the covered tables. "Here we go, this way they wont get wet." She smiled as she leaned her bike on the table.

"I know this school like the back of my hand, why don't we head inside." I gestured for her to come inside with me.

"No way! That things in there! It slashed you across the stomach and now it's bleeding through your clothes!" Kagome shivered.

"Would you rather stay out here in the humidity?" I asked.

"I'd rather be hot than go in there!" Kagome shuddered at the though of an evil monster with four knives for legs crawling around our huge, dark, and creepy school at night.

"Wow! It's just like a horror movie!" I gazed up at the towering school.

"Yea! That's what I don't like about it!"

"Come on! We've gotta find the origin of that thing! Unless you'd rather stay out here than come inside!" I squinted evilly.

Just then lightning flashed and thunder crashed. Kagome hates thunder and lightning, so she immediately ran and grabbed my arm.

"That's what I thought."

"If we go in there, and I die, I'll have my parents sue you!"

So, we walked into the dark school and looked both ways.

"How about we split up."

"NO way! I am not walking through this place alone! If we split up we wont know if one of us is hurt!"

_Okay, if I were an evil black monster that wanted to kill people for no apparent reason, where would I be? _I was walking through the school thinking out where it could be when all of the sudden I heard a huge clanking noise above me. _What the-_ I looked up and I saw the vents that ran through the school above me.

The clanking noise ran above me and then disappeared when I heard it go around a corner. I ran after it. _Maybe the monster travels through the vents!_

Meanwhile, Kagome was on the opposite side of the school walking around, t_his school is so huge I don't know where to start! Maybe I should go upstairs into one of the classrooms and wait for Sango to show up to save the day. That way I'll be safe. _Kagome paused for a moment. _Even though it's almost impossible to get out of those classrooms, once you get in them._

Kagome shivered and walked around some more, looking for the stairs.

While Kagome was cowering in fear of dying, I was running after the noise. "No way! There's no way it could've gotten up there so fast!" I whispered.

The clanking noise kept going on until it got go a wall, there the vent turned off into a wall. Then the noise disappeared completely.

"Damn!" I banged my fist on my knee. "Let's see, that should be Mrs. Yukari's classroom. Hm, if I follow this hallway..." I walked into a small turnoff. "Okay, there, Mrs. Yukari." I walked into the classroom and heard a big clanking noise run off into another classroom. "Dang it! This'll take forever. I can't believe I'm actually doing this!"

After a few moments, I found a small vent. _Yea! This way I can find the monster quickly!_

I climbed into the vent and there was a small ladder that led up. _Hm, why would there be a ladder in a vent? Whatever._ So, I climbed up and looked both ways into the vent before I climbed up to the top. "Okay, let's hope I don't run into that thing too soon." I muttered under my breath.

"Let's see." I said as I came across a double turnoff. "Which way would it go?" I decided to turn right and follow my instincts.

I crawled through the vents for a while (about five minutes, to be exact) when I ran into another double turnoff. "What, did those people somehow know that this was gonna happen or something?" I rolled my eyes and began to crawl so I could turn left, when all of the sudden I heard a huge clanking noise. _NO! Not now!_ I crawled to the right into the next vent and when I peered around the corner I saw two glowing eyes running towards me, I scampered further back.

Soon enough the monster ran out of the vent and turned left. It left a nasty wind behind it.

"Yea! That was close!" I sighed and crawled with my two hind legs straight down and my hands on the ground. "This should do it!" I sped towards the monster.

I slid to a stop when I heard a huge crash and saw the monster storm through a brick wall into the stormy night. "Whoa!" I said as a chilling breeze rushed past me. "What happened to the hot and humid night?"

I peeked through the hole and saw the black monster running off in the night. "It'll come back soon." I said as I turned around, looking for another exit.

**End of Chapter notes:**

Okay, this is the very first horror story I've ever written, unless you count the proto-type for this one. I like horror, and I've read all of Lois Duncan's fictions, even the famous one 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. So, how did you like that chapter? It's shorter than most of my chapters, but that just means you get more chapters at once. Hee hee! Please review (when I say please review, I mean please review so I can impress my friends!!!)!


	2. The Eccentric Indian Girl

**Chapter Two,**

**The Eccentric Indian Girl**

While I was walking around the school looking for Kagome, I found her huddled in a corner sucking her thumb, looking horrified or something. Apparently, the monster had cornered her and it didn't leave till it heard me coming! Tears were streaking down her face and she looked very traumatized.

"Okay, here's the plan, from now on, I stay with you!" she squealed.

"Um, okay. For now, how are we gonna find that monster?" I asked.

"Find him??? More like, run away from him!"

"What? This is so exiting! I love this kind of stuff!"

"Well, good for you, but I don't! You can just do this on your own! I want to go back home!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"I know this is dangerous and all, but that's what makes it fun! We're hunting down danger! Just like real horror movies, or like 'Ghostbusters'! Who ya gonna call? MONSTERBUSTERS!!!" I threw a fist in the air.

"Good for Monsterbusters, well I ain't a part of that parody no more!" Kagome shivered. "Besides, that name sucks."

"Well, I personally don't want to do this alone. I mean, if I were to get hurt chasing the thing, and I got knocked out, there would be no one there to help me. No, I'd just lay there and rot until the next school year came." I tried to make a fake tear come out of my eyes.

"Uh, mmm, fine you got me. I'll stay with you. But like I said before, if I die here, I'm gonna leave it in my will that you were the one to kill me!" Kagome warned me.

"Fine then! I'll be dead, soooo...!"

After a while of trying to hunt down the stupid monster, we got tired and decided to lock ourselves in a classroom and fall asleep, we could continue our journey tomorrow.

**The next morning**

We woke up in my room, on my waterbed the next morning. _WHAT???????_

When Kagome woke up, she smiled. "Yea, I knew it was just a dream!"

"Kagome, what was a dream???" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, we followed your imaginary monster on our motorcycles. Then we followed it and it ran into the school I knew it was a dream the whole time so I followed you. And when the monster attacked you I stood up against it and saved your life!" Kagome sighed. "Man, I'm so cool."

"Um, Kagome, there's two things wrong with that theory. One, you didn't save me, I saved you, and two, that wasn't a dream, or I wouldn't have this big scratch on my stomach." I lifted my shirt up and showed her my scratch, and unlike the first time, it was still there.

"What?" Kagome frowned. "Dang, way to burst my bubble."

"Yea, but I don't understand why we're here instead of in the school where we fell asleep." I scratched my head. "Wait, what about our motorcycles?!"

"Oh no! I spent a fortune on that thing!!!" Kagome squealed.

"We've got to see if they're here! If they aren't, we're going back to the school." I smiled.

Kagome stared at me. Then she crossed herself and looked up at the sky.

So, we both walked down the stairs and into my garage. And they weren't there.

"Nooooo!" Kagome banged her head on the wall. "Does this mean we have to go back to the school?"

"Yep!" I rubbed my hands together and laughed evilly.

We got dressed in our clothes and began on our small journey to the school.

Kagome's clothes were a black and pink schoolgirl-like skirt with a belly shirt and black knee-highs.

My clothes were a short, black, sleeveless dress with an orange and purple belt. I also had a JLO hat and orange colored sunglasses.

"I can't believe we're walking through this mud in my brand new black go-go boots!" Kagome whined.

"Why don't you just shut up and keep walking. The sooner you do the sooner we'll be on our motorcycles and on our way back to my house." I scowled.

"Yea, but until we do I'm gonna whine and whine until my lungs pop out." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Come on, stop being such a sissy!" I laughed at her.

So once we got there we stepped under the cover for the picnic area, we grabbed our motorcycles and started to ride off, but before we could even leave the school grounds, we saw a young girl with extremely light blonde hair and very tan skin (tanner than mine!).

"Heyas!" she waved at us.

We pulled over and stopped by her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kaolla-Chi, but everyone calls me Chi!" she waved at us.

"Um, I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I live right past the school here. What are you doing here?"

"Um, funny story actually-"

I slapped Kagome on the back. "We're here to pick up our motorcycles. We accidentally left them here last night when we came here."

"Why were you here last night?"

"We found something, like, a dog running around and came here to get it. We accidentally stayed too long and ran home, leaving our motorcycles behind." Kagome explained.

"Oh, well, can I ride on them???"

"Um, sure! Hop on!" I patted the back seat to my cycle.

"Yay!" Chi clapped her hands and hopped on. "Giddy up!" she kicked the sides of the motorcycle.

"Great, just what I need, another obnoxious 7th grader." I muttered under my breath.

We rode around my neighborhood a bit and then pulled up to my house.

"This is my house!" I got off my cycle and put the kickstand down.

"That was fun! These things are so cool!" Chi giggled as she got off the motorcycle.

"Um, thanks."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't we hang out in my house!" Chi suggested. "I have a lake in the backyard! We can fish and swim and play!"

"Do we have to bring our bathing suits?"

"Yup! If you wanna swim!"

"Okay." Kagome got on her motorcycle. "I'm gonna head over to my house, you two go without me. I'll probably be there in a second!"

"Okies!" Chi hopped on the motorcycle and kicked the sides. "Let's go!"

Chi's house is a small house a couple miles behind our school I never noticed it there because I never went further than a quarter of a mile (about the size of our school) back there. It was made of bamboo and has mostly wooden floors. Her room is about half the size of mine and it has a small swing, she sleeps in a hammock, and her TV can pop in and out of the walls, which are made of bamboo. If you enter her closet you can climb a ladder high enough and you'll come out on the roof, she has chairs and all sorts of other stuff on the roof. If you look to the backyard from the roof, you can see a huge lake about four miles around. The lake is pure blue, as blue as the ocean, and Chi said it's freshwater.

"This house is so cool, Chi! It's like an Indian hut or something!" Kagome's eyes sparkled as she peered over the water.

"It is an Indian hut!" Chi told us. "I come from India."

"What?" We chimed.

"Yep! We come from India! The land of the bananas (in other words, the land of my favorite food)!"

"No kidding!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Why did you move here?"

"I came here to get a good education when I was young. I moved here with my older sister when I was seven!" Chi explained.

"Wow! It must be so cool to be from there! What's it like?" Kagome asked.

"Um, it is always clear, um, it has many banana trees, and there's lots of nice people! We all dress in these kinds of clothes!" she pointed to her tight white tube top that showed her belly button. She was also wearing a green and red skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. Last, she wore a tan shawl with beads hanging from it. She didn't wear any shoes but a small cloth anklet.

"No kidding???" I eyed her unique clothes.

"Yes yes yes!" Chi nodded her head violently. "I love my clothes!"

"I do too!" Kagome smiled. "They are cool! I wish I could afford something that cool."

"So, you can afford to buy a mini motorcycle but you can't afford to buy something as simple as this?" Chi asked.

"Well, those are pure Indian clothes. Those things are expensive in the US. There's like, no way I could buy those things." Kagome sighed.

"Yes? My mum buys these from the bazaars in India. She sends plenty of clothes for me." Chi explained.

"Wow! Can she send some for me???" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! Don't be so rude!" I snarled at her.

"Sorry. I was raised that way."

"Okay, so what are w gonna do now?" I asked.

"I-"

"Kaolla-Chi! Time for lunch!" they heard a strong Indian accent call from below.

"Oh! You like bananas?"

For lunch (over at Chi's) we had banana smoothies, banana pudding, and some other weird foods that tasted good.

"Yum!" I said as I finished my food.

"Ditto! This is some really far-out stuff you've got here!" Kagome nodded.

"Thank you! It has been a tradition to make this every Saturday at noon." Chi's sister smiled, obviously proud of the food she made.

Chi has a huge appetite. She had already eaten four servings before we even finished.

"You have a very small appetite!" Chi stated as she grabbed a fourth plate.

"You have a very big appetite." Kagome corrected her. "We're normal."

Chi shrugged and took her first bite.

After we finished lunch, I heard my cell phone, which was in my purse on my motorcycle.

"Oh! I'll be right back." I ran to my motorcycle and pulled out my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sango. Mind telling us where you are?" I heard my mom's voice say.

"Oh, I'm behind my school at one of my friends houses. Her name is Chi." I explained.

"Okay, have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Yep. I have."

"Make sure you come home by seven, okay?"

"All right. Luv you. Bye." I bid farewell and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as I walked back into Chi's house.

"That was my mom. She was wondering where the heck we are." I giggled nervously.

"OH, we never did tell her we left." Kagome bit her nails.

"Oh well, we're all right. I don't have to go home until seven." I declared.

"Okay, for now what do you wanna do?" Kagome asked.

"Wanna go into town?" I asked.

"Yup!" Chi nodded and tugged on them. "We can go on the motorcycles!"

"No, we can go on our roller blades." Kagome corrected her.

"Aww." Chi sighed. "I don't have roller blades."

"Okay, you can use my old pair." Kagome gestured for her to get on her motorcycle.

"Giddy up!"

We just bladed around town a bit before we bought some ice cream as we did the day before. Chi got vanilla, I got strawberry, and Kagome got New York Cheesecake.

"Wow! I shoulda gotten that flavor!" Chi stared at the ice cream Kagome was licking.

"Um, well, whatever."

Chi didn't have any roller blades, and both of our moms had thrown away our old ones, so Chi was riding on my back, since I was the strongest and she was only 40 pounds (very very light for a 12 year old pig).

"Now, why did you insist on me giving you a piggy back ride?" I asked Chi.

"I love piggy back rides, and it's faster this way!" she kicked my sides.

"Yea, you're gonna have to not do that."

"Sorry."

We skated around town for a bit and then we stopped to rest.

"That was way cool! Let's do it again!" Chi giggled with excitement.

"You weren't the one skating!" I panted.

"Um, it can't be that hard. I'm really light." Chi stated as if she was proud of being light.

"Well I always get tired after rollerblading." I explained. "You've never bladed before, have you?"

"Nope! I always walk."

"Wow, no wonder you like our motorcycles so much!" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"This is really fun! I've always wanted a set of wheels to get around on. We just can't afford too much. You guys have it all, you have a motorcycle (and you're only 13), a bike, and probably all kinds of other stuffs!" Chi sighed. "I wish we were rich, but I only have my sister."

"It's okay, as long as you're hanging out with us you can do all sorts of cool stuff. Like hang out at the beach and ride around town." Kagome cheered her up.

"Yaaaay!" Chi jumped up in the air.

"For now why don't we head back to my house. My parents are probably wondering where the heck I am." Kagome stretched and got up.

"Okay. Let's go." I smiled and chucked Chi onto my back.

We bladed as fast as we could through town and into our neighborhood. Soon enough we were almost to our house.

"Weeee!" Chi squealed as we whizzed over hills, sped around corners, and flew through the streets of Myrtle Beach. "This is so fun! I've never gone this fast before except in our car!"

"We should be there soon." Kagome yelled over all the wind.

"Okay, get ready!" I yelled back to Chi as we flew down the biggest hill in the neighborhood. We flew down the hill at, like five or more miles per hour. The hill was probably at a seventy-degree angle! We were almost flying the whole way down.

"Whoa!" I wiped the tears off the sides of my face. "That was fun!" We began to slow down until we pulled up to Kagome's driveway.

Kagome's house is only a little bit bigger than mine was. She has a pool in her backyard for freshwater swimming. The house is all white and it's three stories tall. Her room has a balcony that she can overlook the sea in. Her room is decorated in light pinks and whites. She likes stuff like that. Her windows are always open and she likes a chilling breeze blowing through in the winter. I hate the cold, I simply can't stand it, that's why we hang out in my room most of the time.

The walls in her room are light pink and her windows run from the ceiling to the floor. Her bed is pink and it has a huge canopy that runs all the way down to the floor. Her carpets are pure white and she has to soak them almost every week so that they wont get dirty. She has a flat screen computer and an old fashioned white phone right next to it. They entrance to her room is made dramatic with white beads and a see thru white curtain. If you climb a ladder right next to her door, you'll climb up to her small loft that her TV is in. We like to hang out up there and play her gamecube and watch TV.

My favorite part of her house is her white puppies. She has exactly five of them (and they're all girls). This is all of they're names: Daisy, Angel, Chemita, Annie, and Vanilla. My favorite one is Vanilla, she loves to curl up in lap of beauty (which is often me, hee hee!).

"Wow! This house is neato! I wish I lived in a place like this! It's even right by the ocean!" Chi examined the room. "Neato! Can I go up here???" she gestured toward the loft.

"Sure, go wherever you'd like, just as long as you don't mess anything up." Kagome sent her off.

"Cool!" Chi ran around the room staring at everything in sight. "Ooo! Food!" she grabbed Dory, one of Kagome's albino fish and stuck it in her mouth.

"Aaahhh! Noooo!" Kagome slapped Chi so that she spit Dory out and threw her back into the bowl. "That isn't food!"

"What? We always eat fish." Chi stated, looking confused.

"But that kind of fish isn't the kind you eat." Kagome scolded her.

"Oh." Chi sniffed, and still looked at Dory, drooling.

"Ch, let's get back to what we were doing." Kagome rolled her eyes and climbed to the top of her loft. "I'm gonna play some video games, wanna join me?"

"Sure." I shrugged and climbed up with her.

We played Inu-Yasha the game until our eyeballs felt like they would pop out. Then we climbed down the ladder, grabbed Chi, and sat down on the balcony and watched the ocean.

"I'm so tired." Kagome yawned and stretched.

I looked at my watch. _Hm, only three o'clock. I swear it was four five hours ago._

"This place is so cool! I wish we lived her longer." Chi sighed as she looked at the view.

_That kid sure has tired me out. I wonder how she has so much energy._ I sighed and fell back onto my chair.

"Do you ever get tired, Chi?" Kagome whined.

"Nope! Except at bed time." Chi smiled.

"This is gonna be a long summer." Kagome banged her head on the back of the chair.

And she was right.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I waved at my mother, who was preparing a late dinner.

"Hey, honey! I'm making spatgettie for dinner." She waved at me.

"All right! Sounds good to me!" I nodded. "Today was a long day."

"I heard you ate lunch at your friend's house, but who is she?" Mom asked.

"Oh, her name is Chi and she came from India. She's quite an eccentric girl!" I laughed. "She only weighs 40 pounds, she's 12, she loves bananas, she eats raw fish, and she is most hyper kid I ever met. You'd have to take her on a one way jog around the Grand Canyon to tire her out."

"Wow! She sounds like an interesting kid. I'll have to meet her some time." Mom nodded and got back to cooking. "So what else did you do today?"

"I rode around town on both my roller blades and my motorcycle. I gave Chi a piggyback ride around the town. I hung out at both Chi and Kagome's house, and I got ice cream." I said.

"Wow, no wonder you look so tired!" mom laughed.

"Yep! So, when is dinner gonna be ready?"

"In about twenty more minutes."

"Okay! I'm gonna go to my room, tell me over the intercom when it's done!" I yelled as I headed upstairs (we have an intercom in each of our rooms so we can talk to each other without yelling across the house).

"Okay!"

So I climbed my staircase and threw myself on my bed. _Wow! What a day. I wonder what happened at our school last night. I'm determined to find out, even if it takes me the rest of my life! Ah ha! _I grabbed my phone and dialed up Kagome's number.

"Hello?" I heard Kagome answer.

"Hey, gurl. I just called to chat for a while." I rolled over on my back.

"All right, I was bored anyways. So, what's new?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I just came home and my mom's cooking a late dinner. Now I'm laying on my bed waiting for her to call me down."

"Hm, about the same for me."

"How much longer did you and Chi play after I left?"

"Not very long, I got tired of looking after her, she's such a little monkey." Kagome sighed. "I took her home on my motorcycle and hung out at my house by myself for a while. She is so immature, I'm serious."

"Yea, but I like her, nevertheless." I smiled. "There's just something about her..."

"Really? Is it another one of your magical feelings?"

"No!" I giggled. "It's just, I don't know, maybe it's just because she's different, of because she's kind of a mini-me."

"Um, I don't think she's like you at all." Kagome said.

"I know, it's just that she's like my second side I never reveal. I'm sure you've felt that way some time before!"

"Nope!"

"Come on! You're so boring!" I laughed.

"No, I'm just being practical."

"No! You're being tiresome."

"So, changing the subject, do you really think something really happened last night?"

"I'm not sure. I think it happened, but then again, if it didn't happen, how were our motorcycles there when we woke up?"

"That's true." Kagome frowned in thought.

"It's almost like someone carried us back home or something. Maybe someone is behind all of this." I thought for a minute. "But it would have to be someone stooping really low."

"You know, that is very true. I just wish I knew. I don't want to go through this. Why does it have to be me???" Kagome pouted.

"Suck it up. It isn't just you, you know. It's me too, maybe even somebody else." I reminded her.

"But if it was somebody else, how come it only cares about you?" Kagome asked.

"Not sure, maybe it goes to other people in its spare time or something." I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Maybe- wait a minute, wasn't there a science fair right before school ended?"

"Yea, why does it matter?"

"It matters because when it started, I heard something escaped, I also heard there's been monster sightings around town. Maybe the something that escaped was this monster thing that's been after us. Who knows, it could be a genetically enhanced dog or something." Kagome explained.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Kagome exclaimed. "It all started back in the good old days, the seventh grade."

**FLASHBACK**

"Okay, ya'll. In about ten more minutes we can go to class!" the principle, Mrs. Gravy yelled over all the noise in the cafeteria.

Sango, Sissy, and I were all really bored, so we all decided to walk outside for a little bit. It was a really boring conversation, we didn't pay attention to the rumors, there was a monster that was crawling around the school, so we just waked right out the cafeteria door. It was hot, cloudy, and foggy outside. Sissy chickened out and went back inside, but we pressed on. We walked around the basketball court and the tetherballs until we heard a huge screeching noise. I stopped for a moment until the others called me back up with him.

"Come on, Kagome!" Sango called me back up with her.

"Coming! Listen, Sango, you didn't happen to hear a huge screeching noise just now, did you?"

"Nope!" Sango grabbed my hand and dragged me on.

"Let's go back inside, I'm scared! It's so creepy out here!" I tugged on Sango.

"I wanna stay out here!"

Just then, we heard a huuuge screeching noise that I know she heard.

"Um, what was that???" Sango shivered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was just a horrible monster coming to get us!" I said sarcastically.

Then, without warning, we saw a small dog like creature run around a corner and into the school.

We tried to follow it, but it was too fast, we never saw it again, until today.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That is the cheesiest story I've heard in my entire life." I laughed.

"It's true, don't you remember it?"

"Well, I do remember something like that. Maybe it isn't all fake. Maybe you just made up a little bit." I laughed again.

"Shut up! I know my story is all true!"

"Whatever." I smiled. "Hey, Kagome, do you think that you could meet me at the school tonight? If the monster comes to get me I'll call you on your cell phone. Okay? Please! I don't wanna go alone!"

"Um, sure, I guess. I didn't get hurt last night, so I don't think I'll get hurt this time." Kagome sighed. "You got me."

"Thanks!" I thanked her as my mom called me over the intercom. _Wow! That didn't take very long! _I thought as we bid each other farewell and I walked down the stairs.

"Here you go guys!" My mom dished out food for everyone in my family, my mom, dad, sister, and brother (you know, it's kind of amazing how I'm so spoiled when I have an older brother and sister, maybe it's cause I'm the baby in the family).

"Thanks mom!" my sister, Ash, thanked my mom.

"Oh you're welcome honey!" Mom blushed.

"Hey, Ash, what were you doing all week?" my brother, Keitaro asked.

"None ya." Ash snarled.

"I think we're all wondering that, gurl." I stared at my sister.

"Indeed!" My dad agreed.

"Aww, do I have to tell?"

"Yep." Mom nodded.

"Dang!" Ash rolled her eyes and told us. She said that she went to six flags in Colorado Springs, Colorado. She went on a hike up Pike's Peak, she went to Focus on the Family, and she even went to the zoo.

"Wow! I wish I could go on a high school trip." I sighed.

After dinner, we had dessert, summer coolness. It has lemon pudding, whipped cream, and crust, it's really, really good!

As I finished my food, I thought about the monster, and how I was gonna sneak out tonight. I mean, normally, every Monday night, my parents stay up almost all night (it's cause they both get off of work on Tuesdays).

"Mmm!" I smiled from ear to ear. "That was really good dad!"

My dad has loved cooking ever since he was little. He even owns his own restaurant. He cooks our dinner sometimes, and our dessert almost all the time. His favorite dish to prepare is called Five Layers of Heaven. It's chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting.

"Thanks! Did you expect any less?" my dad cracked his knuckles.

When I was done eating and doing the dishes, which were my turn to do that night, I went upstairs to my room. First, I read some fanfictions on my computer, one was about Tokyo Mew Mew, it was called 1 Heart, 3 Loves. It was about a young princess named Ichigo who had to choose between three princes, Prince Ryou, Prince Kish, and Prince Masaya, but she ended up choosing Kish.

Then I read a story about a young girl named Starfire who lived with her secret crush, Robin because her dad abused her.

After I finally finished reading, I went to bed, and that night, I had a dream.

**End of Chapter Notes:**

I finally finished that chapter! Whew! It seems like writing drags on forever when you have to submit the story in for something. I guess writing for a career (or a purpose) is somewhat hard. It seems like when you get reviews to put up more chapters, it seems more like a job than a hobby!

Okay, for a little extra story, and to take up a little space, I am gonna tell you how the dream that I based this story on really went. I'll give you a little bit of it every end of chapter. Just to let you know, this dream is in Ariel's perspective.

It was a foggy and lonely day at Carson Middle School. Kristin, Jocelyn, and I were all sitting at a table talking about school and all sorts of other stuff. We overheard Jocelyn and some of her other friends talking about the science fair. We heard them say that a monster escaped from the science fair. We didn't care. I got up because I was bored of the conversation, and Kristin followed. There was no turning back then because we heard the teacher say if we got up we wouldn't be able to sit back down.

We walked out the door to the small playground. The playground was barely visible through the thick fog, but we pressed on. After a few minutes of walking around, we heard a small screeching noise. We ignored it for a while, and then we heard the screech again, only this time it was louder.

"Hey, Kristin, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yea, um, it was probably just construction going on or something."

So we just kept walking for a while until we saw a small shadow at the end of the wall we were walking by.

"What the...?" I squinted at it. Then I saw it coming nearer to us. "Kristin, don't you think we should go inside now?"

"What? Why?"

"Come on!" I grabbed Kristin's hand and ran inside.

Our school was huge! It was at least 3 stories tall and 26000 square feet on each floor. The lockers were all white, and the walls were painted white along with them. The carpets were just the normal school carpets.

We ran past the sixth grade classrooms and into the office. Just then, we heard a deafening screeching noise, we saw a black dog with red eye and knives for its ears, legs, and it's tail.

To Be Continued...

I hope you liked it! Please review so I can prove to my friend that this story isn't crap!

**Chapter Three**

**Teaming up**

This is the dream I had before I woke up:

I was walking through my school, and I saw the monster I've been chasing. A girl named Kristin, and a girl named Jocelyn were walking throughout the school with me. They kept calling me Ariel, and I just went along with it. We saw a monster thing and we started to run. We ran and ran and ran until we ran into a bunch of dogs that were foaming at the mouth (literally). We ran from them, and just when we began to go up the stairs, and then I woke up.

When I did wake up I saw the monster, which came as no surprise to me, and I sat up.

It stood on it's hind legs and tried to scratch me again, but I backed up just in time. It growled and ran off.

I followed it until it ran out of my house. I hopped on my motorcycle, put on my gear, and rode off.

_It'll probably run to the school again, if not I'm gonna be in trouble with Kagome!_

It ran and ran and ran until it finally turned onto the dirt road, which lead to my school. I looked around, but no Kagome, and that came as no surprise to me.

_I'll just call her up, maybe she forgot to wake up._

I took out my cell phone and dialed her room number (she has her own separate phone line in her room).

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you coming?"

"Coming where? Oh, you mean to the school? Yea, I was just getting read


End file.
